Problem: Find the missing value. $28=4\times{?}$ $?=$
Explanation: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Total}}={\text{number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}}$ We have $4$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${28}$ ? Each group would have $7$. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $28={4}\times{7}$ $?=7$